A knife through both of our hearts
by snoupy
Summary: A knife can cut many things including beating hearts. They can be plunged in without even realizing it as you watch the girl of your dreams kiss another guy. Or the guy of your dreams go flat lined. JONAS One-shot Nacy tale


One day when nick was walking down the hallway school he spotted a view that he didn't like very much. In fact he didn't like it at all!

Macy Misa was locking lips with a boy! It wasn't as though Macy was his, they were just friends but it bothered him.

They parted and Macy was smiling. It was a gooey lovesick smile that only hurt Nick worse.

Then whoever the boy was leaned in and whispered something in her ear that make her giggle out loud.

It was all just a sickening sight to him.

Then his brothers and Stella reach him and they notice him staring at something.

All three follow his gaze and gasp a bit.

"Whoa, who's the guy with Macy?" Joe asks and the three brothers turn to Stella.

"What? I don't know, maybe he is her boyfriend or something" she says.

"You want us to believe that you don't know about you best friend's love life Stella?" Kevin asks.

"Yes Kevin I really don't know anything, they must have met today" she answers.

Joe and Kevin could live with that but Joe notices Nick clenched a fist.

"Are u okay Nick?" he asks and Nick relaxes suddenly.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be? It's not like I care if Macy decides to just suddenly kiss a random guy" he sputters before storming off to class.

"So he does care for her" Kevin quips and Joe and Stella roll their eyes in a duh motion.

Macy let go of her friend not noticing the others. She and the stranger to class not noticing at all her friends are still staring.

Macy was just too happy. It wasn't because she is in love and her boy love her back.

It was just because she make him happy in his last days. She wanted him to feel good and to go in peace. Mark was dying of cancer.

At lunch Macy realizes the table is tense as she goes over to the table alone.

She doesn't catch the conversation though.

"You do love her don't you?" Joe asked as Nick picked at his food to keep avoiding everyone's gaze.

"What makes you say that Joseph? I told you I didn't care" Nick answers through gritted teeth.

"Which means you do care, you look flustered and angry still so why not just admit you love Macy?" Stella asked.

"Why don't you admit you love Joe first?" Nick counters and Stella gasps.

"Because I don't and anyway this isn't about us it's about you and your feelings for my best friend" she retorts.

Nick shakes his head and sighs. "Fine, I admit it, but it don't matter cause she has a guy and I won't ruin her happiness" he says.

The others don't know how to respond. Nick was in love with Macy but it seemed more real than his other loves. This love was real and lasting forever. They were happy that he finally found the meaning of true love if only it would work out.

Then they see Macy coming toward them with the biggest smile they ever seen and really quiet.

"What's up guys?" she asks as she sits down between Joe and Nick. Nick gets up and makes Kevin switch chairs.

"What's with him?" she asks.

"Nothing, Nick's mad at Joe" Stella puts in. Macy nods relieved its not her.

"Oh, well hope it works out but anyway Stella I need your help to find me a dress today, I'm going out" she says.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asks.

"Nothing too special really, I have a dinner reservation with this friend" she responds.

Nick scoffs. "Or maybe she is going with her boyfriend" he mutters.

"What are you talking about Nicholas?"

He looks at her. "We saw you kissing a guy this morning, can't be too unimportant if your kissing in the halls" Joe cuts in.

Macy makes an oh with her mouth and Nick rolls his eyes.

"I'm just shocked Stella didn't know, what Macy you don't trust us anymore?" Kevin cuts in.

Stella nods. "Yeah Mace, were you going to tell us?" she asks.

Macy shakes her head. "He came over yesterday night" she murmurs.

"Oh, well you could have texted me" Stella says hurt.

"Obviously she's too in love to care anymore Stella" Nick says.

"Fine don't believe me, but you know what it's my life and I was going to tell you but now you know what keep believing all your thoughts" she says and storms off.

She stops a foot away. "And another thing if your going to watch you should ask for permission its a little rude" she says and runs off.

The others are a little shocked but Nick just stands and storms off pretending to not care.

The other three look at each other still shocked, they never thought she could snap at them like that.

Macy arrived home frustrated of her friend's behavior.

"Why won't they just mind their own business" she hissed as she opens her house door.

She couldn't believe that they were that concerned she had a guy friend that wasn't them. Or that they spied and were just so rude to her.

She enter her house to find her mother sitting at the living room watching TV so must her dad and sister didn't come back.

"UGHHHH" she groans while she sit next to her mother.

Mrs. Misa turns off the TV wondering what drama her child was in now. "what's wrong Hun, why are you so mad?" she asks softly stroking her hair.

"Because my stupid friends are huge jerks" she hisses and then starts to cry softly.

"I'm guessing Stella and the Lucas Brothers hurt your feelings again, what happened this time?" she asks gently.

"Of course they hurt me, they don't know how to not hurt me" she cries.

Mrs. Misa nods and strokes her hair patiently. "Please tell me baby, did they lie again?" she asks and Macy shakes her head.

"Actually until today everything was fine, we all became closer and had fun but now..ugh they think they get to know everything" she moans.

Mrs. Misa nods. "So what happened?" she asks keeping her patience knowing you need that with children.

"Well Stella and the boys found me kissing Mark today at school after he gave me the news from the doctor this morning then at lunch they interrogate me about him wondering why I didn't tell them like I'm not supposed to be a girlfriend and be kissing or like that's not my style or something they were just being know it all spies!" she yells getting it all out in one breath.

Mrs. Misa nods. "calm down baby, they were just shocked to see you kissing someone ,it's the first time you kiss someone at school" she says.

Macy rolls her eyes. "I know that but they acted so rude about it at lunch like I was never going to tell them about Mark and anyway I was just excited Mark is getting better and may end up living a long happy life" she says.

"That's wonderful Hun, I'm so happy for him, he is such a sweetheart, so what you are you gonna do when he heals?" Mrs. Misa asks.

"I don't know, with me so angry at my friends I truly have no answer" she says and then she sighs.

"He says the doctor was not a hundred percent sure he'd and so he asks me if he knew anyone who'd pretend to be his girlfriend if he does die and to kiss him and so then I jumped in, I had to help" she adds.

"It was just an act, I mean I know he'll make it then we'll just go back to being best friends and try and find our own real love and he'll have experience" she says laughing at her little joke.

Mrs. Misa nods. "Well your so good to help him and I know once he gets a clean bill of health you and Nicholas will make a cute couple" she says and Macy scoff.

"Me and that jerk ha, maybe I wanted him before but he is just too mean" she says.

Mrs. Misa rolls her eyes. "Okay whatever you want darling go shower now so we can go find your outfit tonight, is Stella coming?"

Macy shook her head. "I am mad at her still" she says and hurries off to her room. She hears her cell ringing ,it was Stella but she ignore it and went to take her shower.

At the firehouse Stella tried to called Macy more then one time as she had only called ten times but it just kept ringing and then hitting voice-mail.

"Macy please, I know your mad but I also know you never stay mad so call back, were sorry" she says into the mail and hangs up.

"Give up Stella, she isn't talking she's really mad" Joe said.

Stella nodded and put her phone in her pocket. "But why Joe? I never seen her that mad and hurt since the singing fiasco and she never just not picked up, Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, why don't she just pick up" she asks in a panic.

Joe shrugs. "Yeah, the singing thing, I guess she still don't trust us cause I can't believe she has a boyfriend and didn't tell us ,she is like my sister and I care about her" he says.

Kevin nods. "Me too she is a sister to me as well Joe I just hope he treats her good"

"I hope he don't and gets his slimy hands off her, my gosh when did our Macy suddenly forget JONAS and start going for other guys I could have sworn she and I would be together" Nick says.

"Sorry nick, but hey she will open up eventually and tell us Stella tells him.

"Well maybe I don't wanna know" he says and there is a moment of silence.

"Who am I kidding? I wanna know, she is with us 24/7,W hen did she meet him? He's not at our school I never see him before and since when are they in love? I just can't take it anymore" he counters and shakes his head sadly.

Macy never called back and found an outfit alone. She knew Stella could find better she just didn't care to ask.

They went to dinner and Macy saw Mark was moody but didn't question till they were at his house and she followed him into his backyard.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here alone? It's cold out come on ,let's go inside" she asks.

"No...I need to talk to u you alone first" he retorts and sits on a porch swing and she sits by him.

"what's u? you look sad" she asks and he nods.

"The doctor called me and the result I did today come back really bad and I will not make it" he says melancholy.

"No! come on Mark, you will! don't give up now!" she commands.

He shakes his head. "It's time Mace but I want to thank you for your kindness you blessed me with and to ask that you find love and never let it go, never, and you that will always remember me" he says.

Macy nods stunned at him calm and brave mask he was putting up knowing he must been terrified.

"I can't forget u ever, you are my best friend since we were kids I don't want to lose you" she cries letting tears fall.

Mark turns and wipes her eyes with a tissue from his pocket.

"Don't cry Macy and don't worry I'll be your guardian angel and I'll always loves you just promise me you'll be happy" he says.

She doesn't answer and he frowns. "Macy Michelle Misa" he says sternly and she nods.

"I promise you Mark" she says and puts her feet up and her head in his lap and soon both fall asleep.

The next day at school Macy walks to her locker, she found her four friend waiting for her.

Her eyes were red and she looked tired but she still musters up a good scowl and reached her locker without greeting her friends.

Stella shrugs to the guys. "Um, look Macy, about yesterday, we didn't…." but she was cut off when some one called Macy's name.

"MACYYYY"

Mark is behind her looking exhausted and on the edge of passing out so Macy runs to him.

"Mark! Why are you here your supposed to be resting" she scolds and Mark shrugs.

He didn't get the chance to answer as he start coughing but not just that their was blood coming from his mouth. He fell on the floor holding Macy's hand for support the blood staining the floor.

"Oh GOD, Oh GOD, Mark…Oh my God someone called 911" she screams.

"I...I...had to see you...again" he stammers its getting hard to breathe or talk as his lungs fill with blood

Macy now was sobbing "No Mark, don't leave me" she yells.

Soon an ambulance takes Mark but the ME refuse that Macy be with him.

Now she didn't know what to do. She is lost she need to be next to him and she came waking to school so she has no ride to the hospital.

But Kevin grabs her hand then when the ambulance takes off.

"Come on Mace we can still get you there" he says and she hugs him and nods.

The ride was silent as no one knew what to say. Macy stared out the window in the backseat and Nick sitting beside her wanted so badly to hold her and talk to her but he knows it's not the right time.

They arrived to the hospital and Macy runs out of the car and into the hospital without waiting even a second for her friends.

The others aren't sure if she wants them but they know if they don't go they may lose her forever so they follow.

Macy by then is sitting at the waiting room fidgeting as was to wait a little while.

They all sit by her for support and is silent. When a nurse finally comes over Macy finally speaks.

"You can see Mr. Shepherd now" the nurse says and Macy smiles. She turns to the group.

"I'll call you guys I promise, right now I need to see Mark alone" she says and runs off.

She ran to the room and opened the door she found him lying in the bed with wires and machines "Oh GOD!" she yells at his pale figure.

Mark smiles. "Macy, come her" he instructs and when she does he takes her hands.

"Don't cry, I known for a long time my life was short, I want us both to be brave but I need to tell you to let that Lucas boy into your life, before I fainted I saw look on his face, he was jealous and angry and I think it's because he loves you" he said.

"You…mean Nick?" she asks and he shrugs. "The curly haired one who always seems to be mad" he said and she chuckles.

"That's Nicholas all right and he's not always mad, he just is quiet because he always wants to say the right thing but he is a nice guy" she says.

"And you two belong together" he says with a small cough. He points to a box on the table.

"I asked them to leave it there out of my pants, its for you" he says and she picks it up. Inside the little thing box is a gold locket attached to a chain.

Inside is a picture of her and Mark and on back says M&M.

"Oh Mark…" she gushes fingering the charm lovingly.

"I bought it yesterday as it was finally finished but I forgot to give it to you, but I needed you to have it before I left, for it was for all the happiness you gave me but now you need to give your heart to Nicholas" he said.

"Oh Mark, it's not the time" she says and he puts a finger to her lips.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe, I saw only a glimpse of his face but I know that expression because its same I felt about you, you're the most beautiful perfect girl I know and I want you to be happy and safe and I trust he can do that" he says.

"All that from a glimpse huh?" she teases and he shrugs.

"That's all you need…." he says and then all of a sudden his heart stops and the machine's line goes from up and down to nothing.

The nurses and doctors try to bring him back but Mark Shepherd is dead and despite his asking Macy can't help but cry.

"Oh Mark…." she says as they pronounce his death. A nurse leads her out and Macy falls to the floor outside and sobs clutching her necklace tightly.

"Goodbye Mark" she moans before whipping out her cell phone and calling his family and her own.

Macy stays home from school the rest of the week so the gang doesn't see her till the wake that Saturday. The funeral would follow the next day.

They find her staring at Mark's lifeless body and walk over. Both girls are wearing black dresses and black hats while the guys wear nice suits.

"Are you okay Macy?" Nick asks when they get close. They stop a few inches from her and he closes the gap and taps her shoulder.

He rests the hand on her shoulder and Macy sighs. She turns and launches herself at him hugging his neck tightly. "I'm sorry Nick for ignoring you all week don't leave me I can't loose another friend" she begs.

Nick is taken aback but quickly returns the hug holding her tightly. "I would never leave you Macy, if you ever want me I'll be here for you" he says.

She pulls away and stares into his eyes. "Promise Nicholas?" she asks and he nods.

"I promise Macy" he says then turns to the group. "I think its safe to say we all do" he says and the three heads nod.

Nick's brothers walk over to give their supportive hugs then. Kevin reaches her first and hugs her gently.

"Were sorry we were spying but its just that you mean a lot to us and we want to know everything happening because we only want happiness for you and again were so sorry" Kevin says.

Macy chuckles. "I know Kevin and relax friends are allowed to fight but there is nothing that'd ever make me want to lose you all, I just wish I could redo this week and you could have known my Mark" she responds and begins to cry again.

Joe swoops in and hands her a tissue before holding her close.

"Thanks" she says as the tears fall on him. "Oh please don't cry Macy I hate seeing you so sad" he whines.

"I can't help it, I don't even know why you all like me I am such a horrid person" she whines back.

Joe kisses her head. "No Macy! Your very special and such a good friend and we want you to know were always here for you" he insists.

"Joe is right, you really are very special and only girl I feel my secrets are safe with" Stella says still standing where the guys had been.

"Oh Stella" Macy coos.

"Oh Macy" Stella says and Joe quickly steps away as the blonde launches herself at the brunette and the girls hug fiercely.

"Aw Stella, it's good to know I can still count on you" she whispers and Stella nods.

"Always Mace, I am just sorry this has been such a bad week and I couldn't do anything" she responds.

"Are you kidding? You're here still even after I ignored you all week for a funeral of a guy you don't know, I think that is amazing and I can't thank any of you enough" she says.

"How could we not?" Stella asks and Macy smiles.

"Well I do know how I can repay you, I think it's time all know the story of Mark and Macy's friendship and why this brave seventeen year old is dead" she says.

They all nod but then Nick puts his hand over her mouth. "Maybe we should talk outside, this is a wake and we are being a bit loud" he offers.

They all nod again and Macy puts her arms around Nick and Kevin as Joe takes Stella's hand and the five walk out together.

Outside of the church they walk across the parking lot and through a gate door to a small park.

They move to a large tree in the grass with lots of shade and Nick lets Macy sit on him while Stella sits on Joe and Kevin sits by them forming a small triangle.

Macy drapes her arms around Nick and smiles at him before beginning her story.

"Mark and I met a couple years before us Stella, when I was eleven we met in sixth grade but didn't speak much till our mothers met and became friends. He then became the very best friend I had and we always kept each other out of trouble" she said with a smirk as she remembered her childhood.

She sobered again. "Then he then moved away just before ninth grade and then I met you Stella and then you guys" she said.

"But we met up again last Thursday as our mothers once again met up in the supermarket. They lived close by and had to move back because they had no money for New York so they lived with us" she said and stopped again.

"Mark had been diagnosed with cancer eight months ago and until last month the family struggled to pay the hospital and all their other bills, I guess fate brought us back"

Everyone gasped. "Is that why you were kissing him? Was that like Mark's first kiss?" Kevin asked and Macy nodded.

"He was a shy boy and I think I was only one he had been real chatty with he had just transferred to us Monday and he told me that he wanted my help to get him a kiss before he died so I kissed him" she answered.

She smiles. "It was just an innocent kiss but…I think somehow I fell in love because he was dying and I was his protector again" she said.

Nick looked sick and everyone but Macy knew the words were life a knife to his heart.

"Did he love you back?" Stella asks. She knows it pained Nick but she was curious.

"Yes, I believe so, he said he really loved me before he died" she answered.

"So you two really were a cute little couple for a week?" Joe asks and Macy nods.

"It was his last wish, to just get a girlfriend and to know how it felt since he had been so shy his whole life and me being his best friend, I knew I had to fulfill that but…now I just feel so empty with him gone" she said.

Stella smiles. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mark will want you to move on and find love again" she says.

Macy shrugs. "I guess but who would love me in this condition? Even if he does I don't think I can just go back into that and he'll get tired and leave" she says.

"No Macy, he will wait, he definitely will" Nick argues.

Macy looks at him and can see Mark was right but she feels she needs to test him.

"How do you know Nick?" she asks.

"Because anyone who really knows just how wonderful you are will fight for you because you really are special" he answers.

'And I will prove that to you no matter what' he thinks.

'I hope you prove that Nicholas because my heart is been cut with a knife already and I don't think I can take any more pain' Macy thinks.

The group decides to leave and goes back to the firehouse and the next day Mark is placed into the ground.

His body anyway. A couple days after the body is buried Macy returns and places a new flower on the grave and feels the wind tousle her hair.

"I know Mark but I can't just open up my pain filled heart again, if your right about Nicholas, he has to make the first move" she tells it and then leaves.

_Do u all want a sequel? Hope you enjoyed it and please review_

_Special agent Ali and Snoupy _


End file.
